1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for applying fluids such as writing ink, correction liquid, make-up liquid, hair dye, paint, liquid adhesion, and liquid medicine. In the invention, it is assumed that writing materials are also included in the application tool.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional fluid application tool which is configured so that fluid is passed from a reservoir tank through an induction tube to an immersion substance located at the front end of the induction tube and then supplied to an application material, the air replacing the fluid follows a reverse path from the immersion substance to the reservoir tank through the induction tube to adjust the internal pressure of the tank. However, the conventional fluid application tool has such a structure that the rear end of the immersion substance abuts on the edge of the fluid exit located at the front end of the induction tube without a gap or, the flat rear end (see FIGS. 5 and 6) of the immersion substance 3 abuts without any gap on the edge of the fluid exit located on the immersion substance support 7 inserted as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 between the immersion substance 3 and the induction tube 2. Accordingly such structure may often cause the fluid fed out from the fluid exit 5 to the immersion substance 3 to go back with the air when the air enters from the immersion substance 3 to the induction tube or the fluid exit 5 located on the immersion substance support. Therefore, in order to accumulate the required amount of fluid enabling the immersion substance 3 to supply the fluid to the application material 4, it is necessary to perform trivial operation such as repetition of multiple knock operations to feed the fluid sufficiently.
The present invention is inteded to make trivial operations such as repetition of multiple knock operations to feed fluid unnecessary by providing such a fluid application tool that it is difficult for the fluid sent out from the fluid exit to the immersion substance to go back with the air when the air enters from the immersion substance to the fluid exit of the immersion substance support placed in contact with the flat rear end of the immersion substance.